Melodies of the Soul
by Trench Coat Angels
Summary: Soul has always had trouble expressing his feelings, especially for his girlfriend, Maka, opting for the cool guy persona he wears so well. What happens when his relationship is threatened because of inability to tell her how much he actually cares? *Cover art: Trenchcoatangels w/ Canva **Based on a variation of a life experience I have had recently.


Hey guys! I'm sorry I fell of the face of the earth there for a while, I got super duper busy. I was also stuck in writer's block. I finally got out of it though! There is a little sentiment behind this story. While it's mostly fiction, the playlist mentioned in it is not. Soul's problem is actually something I struggle with with my boyfriend, so I made a playlist for both of us to add onto. Without further ado, here is the story!

* * *

Soul always had a hard time conveying his emotions. He figured showing emotions that didn't match with the natural cool aura he liked to give off weren't worth his time. This wasn't to say he was a heartless person, not by a long shot. He cared about his friends deeply, if someone threatened or hurt them they were going to face his wrath. But burying any emotions other than the ones that came with the persona he carried had no importance to him until he had to use them. In those moments, when he had to express how he felt the fact remained he hadn't the slightest clue as to how. This is how he got into his current situation.

Maka was always good at expressing herself when she wanted to, especially when she was comfortable. She would tell Soul everything she loved about him if he only asked, or even when he didn't, and expect nothing in return. He wanted to tell her all the same things but in his own words. Words he didn't have.

Soul didn't have the words to describe how mesmerizing her eyes looked when they hit the light just right.

He didn't have the words to describe how he loved and admired her intelligence despite his outward indifference when it was most clearly shown.

He didn't have the words to describe how he loved how she would pass out on the couch with a book after a long day at school, or how she always looked amazing in those skirts she wears, or how he's so grateful that she's his best friend, and more recently his girlfriend.

Soul knew he didn't have the words to describe anything and everything he loved about Maka, but he knew what did. Music could fill in the blanks between them. So, a couple weeks into their relationship, Soul started to compile songs into a playlist for her. He put in songs from their first date, their first dance, songs that he heard on the radio that reminded him of her, songs that were able to say the things he was never able to articulate. He continued to save it and add to it until he felt it was the right time to reveal it to her.

"God, Soul, do you even care?" Maka snapped, her frustration evident in her tone as she glared at the boy in front of her. A look of pain flashed in his eyes before he retorted just as quickly.

"Of course I care, how could you think I don't?" He spat, pointing to himself for emphasis.

"You never show it! What am I supposed to go on, blind faith?"

"Yes!"

"No! Soul you should know that I of all people cannot do that! You have to tell me, you have to show me, or I'm going to second guess everything! I'm going to pull away, which is what you were just complaining about!" Maka shouted angrily, backing Soul up against the wall, effectively cornering him. He gulped under her heavy and angry gaze and tried his best to avert it.

"I- I don't know how to show you," He responded quietly, defeated by her plea. She blinked a couple times.

"What?"

"I said I don't know how tell you. I don't have the words like you do to tell you," Soul confessed, sinking against the wall. His throat closed up, and he realized mortified, that he felt like he was about to cry. So uncool.

Maka's gaze softened as she backed away slightly. She saw the emotion on his face and averted her gaze. Soul felt himself calm down as he watched her retreat.

"I-I'm sorry Soul I didn't mean to get so angry," she stuttered out, slowly backing away. Soul reached out and grabbed her hand gently, effectively stopping her.

"I might not know how to say it in words," he began, swallowing hard before continuing. "But I found a different way to tell you how I feel. I was just waiting for the right time to give it to you. No time like the present I guess," He chuckled before gently pulling her to him while pulling out his phone in the process.

"I made a playlist," he said as he open his phone and the app he needed. He flipped the phone to face her and gave her the device.

He watched as she scrolled through the playlist, reading the titles at lightning speed. She stopped and picked one, the song immediately wafting through the speakers of the phone into the space between them.

"This was playing on our first date," Maka whispered. Soul smiled as he listened to the lyrics. She looked up at him in surprise.

"You remember that?" She asked. He nodded, before picking a different song.

"This song was playing while we were all staying late to help set up for the school festival, remember?" Soul asked. "It was the first time you'd heard it, I think Liz put it on, and the look on your face as you listened to it was mesmerizing to me."

The pair went on like this for a while, eventually moving over to the couch as Soul played and explained the reason behind each song, Maka's smile never fading, only growing wider with each kind sentiment the songs expressed. Maka knew then that he cared, beyond so much as a shred of doubt.

"And the best thing about this playlist," Soul said as the last song played. "Is that you can listen to it whenever you want, wherever you want."

Maka looked up at him and smiled, taking his hand in hers without once looking away.

"Thank you, Soul."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I love all of the love you guys give ( I see it all!) so constructive criticism is welcome and appreciated. (Also, I update the tumblr for this regularly, go check it out!)


End file.
